Behind the Cloud (ver2)
by auburnwhiskey
Summary: Kai and Jinora try to meditate. But the clouds attacked. Fluff. Oneshot.


Words: 1200~  
>Genre: Fluff (?) (I'm still not sure if my fics are fluffy or not)<br>Rating: K

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Let your mind rest. Feel the spiritual energy._

_Just breathe._

_Relax._

_Breathe._

_Relax._

_Breathe._

_BREATHE._

"ARGH!"

Angry eyes opened wide as he clenched his fists before pounding the wooden floor. A cool breeze blew in between the pillars of the meditation pavillion, messing with his hair and robes. Absentmindedly he ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what to do next. Huffing through his nostrils, he stood up and leaned against one of the clouds were closer to Air Temple Island than ever before. They seemed to grace the island, drifting casually in the breeze.

Unbeknownst to him, Jinora was at the steps of the pavilion,climbing the flight of stairs. As soon as he saw the top of her head rising, Kai began to chew on his nails as he paced about.

_Jinora's coming- JINORA'S COMING WHAT DO I DO. _

THINK YOU IDIOT.

He ran to the pillar furthest from the entrance and leant against it, pretending to stare off into blank space. As soon as Jinora's entire body came into view, he folded both of his arms and nodded at Jinora.

"Hey Jinora, didn't expect to see you there," said Kai. Beneath the nonchalant demeanour, there was a heart pumping furiously.

"Hey Kai! Wasn't expecting to see you either. So...erm...what were you doing here?" asked Jinora.

Kai froze.

_Think Kai, think!_

_Don't let Jinora know you were practising._

_You gotta act cool!_

"I-erm-er-was just enjoying the view!" He put a hand behind his head and tried to smile confidently at her, and yet he could feel a strange heat creeping up his face.

A silence ensued between them

"Ah...well would you like to meditate with me? I was just about to do my daily meditation."

_She wants to meditate with me?_

_WITH ME?_

_LIKE ACTUALLY SIT DOWN SIDE BY SIDE,CLOSELY?!  
><em>

Kai was so lost in his thought that he stared at Jinora blankly before she waved in front of his face.

"Hello? Kai?"

He blinked twice, slowly.

_DID I JUST-_

_I just stared at her for too long. Oh no._

Without realising, a very flustered Kai began to ramble.

"Of course! I would be so glad to meditate with you I mean you're so cool and everything and I want to be more than friends and things-"

"What?" Jinora exclaimed, shooting him a quizzical look.

Mentally, Kai slapped himself and pulled his hair out.

"Of course I would like to meditate with you," Kai said, a little louder, as he gave a small laugh and tried to smile, though it was fading fast.

"You can sit beside me if you want," said Jinora as she patted the space beside her softly.

Kai sat down beside Jinora and closed his eyes. He was determined to get the hang of this meditation stuff, so that he can become a better airbender (and also impress Jinora).

_Just this one time I'm _really_ going to focus._

_Just relax._

_Breathe._

_Relax._

Breathe.

A gust of air blew through the pavilion, filling Kai and Jinora with the stuff. Clouds began to surge through the pavilion, slowly enveloping the two. Kai wrinkled his nose, unaccustomed to the unusually damp air before opening his eyes to a sight of white.

"Huh?"

Like a naive child, he ran his fingers through the white puff, then tried to hold the cloud in his hands as though it was cotton candy.

"Hey Jinora! Open your eyes!" He shook Jinora, before a brown pair of eyes opened. Stunned, she stood up, surveying her surroundings as she ran her fingers through the white before coming to a startling conclusion.

"Kai we're in a cloud! This is amazing!" She squealed, before mimicking Kai's actions, laughing gracefully. The cloud continued to envelop them, wrapping them together in a sea of white. They ran around on the pavillion, waving their arms around in an attempt to break the uniformity of the cloud. All of a sudden, her eyes shone as she grabbed Kai's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't suppose we could airbend it? Gran-gran told me that when she and aang were on their way to the south pole, they were at a superstitious village whose people believed that the clouds would foretell their fate. In order to save them from a volcano, they had to bend the clouds so as to warn the people!"

Kai's own eyes gleamed as well.

"Let's give it a try!"

With a nod, Jinora began to bend the air currents around the clouds. The clouds began to move at her will, as she moved her arms to guide them. Soon, the clouds took the form of a familiar spirit. Kai could not help but watch on in awe.

"Hey, isn't that Furryfoot?" said Kai.

"Yep," replied Jinora. "Why don't you try cloudbending?"

"I-erm, I don't think I'll be very good at it," said Kai. He shuffled his feet, looking at them forlornly.

"Of course you'll be! Now come on, give it a go!" She grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her. Kai felt his breathing intensify. "I can always guide you, being your airbending teacher and all."

"Well, alright." Kai got into his airbending stance, and began to bend the air currents around the clouds.

"There you go! That's brilliant, Kai!" Jinora said, beaming in delight. "Kai..what-who are you making?"

"Just give me a moment Jinora! I'm almost done.." Kai weaved his arms intricately as he put the finishing touches to his masterpiece. Jinora stared in disbelief as he turned to her and presented it.

"Ta-da!"

It was a cloud-form of Jinora, which smiled at the both of them. A light crimson covered Jinora's cheeks. "Th-thanks Kai. That's really sweet of you."

Kai smiled too brightly at her, as his ears turned red.

_Play it cool, you're doing grea-_

The Jinora-cloud disintegrated, and soon began to envelop them again without warning. The cloud turned dark and menacing, as though threatening to swallow them whole..

"Jinora, what's happening? I can't see you!"

"I'm not sure. Kai, I'm scared."

The hairs on Kai's neck began to stand, as he turned around in the grey mess in loops. He knew he was scared, and he was trying his very best not to cry out and seem like a scaredy-cat.

Both of them took a few steps back before bumping into each other. (Which almost caused Kai to cry out loud, thankfully he covered his mouth in time.)

Before she could stop herself, she jumped into Kai's arms, hugging him as tightly as she could. Taken aback, it took Kai a few seconds before realising that Jinora-the only girl he had ever truly cared for-was in his arms and afraid. He returned the hug, and the two of them shared the embrace before the cloud soon cleared. It dissipated into the air, leaving the sun's rays to grace them.

Silence ensued the both of them before Kai cleared his throat.

"I'd-I'd better get going. I need to-to erm rearrange my things back at my room," stammered Kai. He made his way swiftly down the stairs.

"Kai-wait!" Jinora rushed down the stairs, before grabbing his shoulder. "Thanks for..back there."

Without hesitation, her lips touched the side of his cheek before she ran up the stairs as swiftly as before.

Kai stood there, not knowing what to do. Or say. Or feel.

_Did she just-?_

He lifted his hand to his cheek, slowly feeling the area where her lips touched. He began to smile broadly.

_Very_ broadly.

He ran back to his dormitory.

There was a skip in his step.

(~)

**PS: For the cloud, I'd imagine Aunt Kya fucking around with the two of them. Maybe she ships them secretly :D **

thanks for reading! ;D


End file.
